


The Magpie Queen Art

by hiddencait



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Gen, fantasy; title banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I claimed "The Magpie Queen" by downjune - I really loved the summary and snippets and hoped to create a fantasy feel for the artwork. I just hope it worked and that downjune likes the banner and icon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magpie Queen Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downjune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downjune/gifts).



**Main Title Banner:**

****

**Icon:**

****


End file.
